The Entities, and the Individual
by Killer300
Summary: Mikuru coming from a hive mind in the future? Kyon tries to commit suicide? All of this and more in this new story. Please read and review.
1. Kyon's Suicide

Kyon's Suicide

"Why did you want to die Kyon? Did we do something, or was it Haruhi? Did I do something Kyon? Or is it something we didn't do, causing you to suffer alone? Is there something I don't know that's tearing you apart inside? Whatever it's, do tell me when you wake up Kyon, because you must heal. You must have truly suffered something if you are willing to go to such lengths to escape that pain." I said to Kyon who was currently in a coma.

Kyon had been in a coma for a week after swallowing a fatal amount of depressants. Yuki healed the damage just in time to keep him from dying, however she also put him in a coma. She put him in this coma for three reasons. The first reason was to allow us to find any suicide plans he might have had. We found out that he also planned to cut his wrists if necessary, and had planned that out extensively before, but he found out only 1% of those cases succeed because of problems with cutting one's self there. The second reason was to administrator a mild anti-depressant, however this was just to take the edge off his depression. More powerful drugs couldn't be used because if Kyon's behavior changed too rapidly, Haruhi would detect it obviously, and we don't want to risk what would happen with that. The third reason why she did it was because we wanted to make sure Haruhi didn't find out about the attempt. The same went for his family, and anyone besides Itsuki, Yuki, and me.

The coma had lasted for the rest of that week, and in about 10 minutes, Kyon would awake. I was prepared for this moment, knowing I couldn't necessarily just be the cute girl he normally knew. I liked putting on that show for him, knowing he enjoyed it so heavily, however that's what it was. Yes, I did it to fool Haruhi too, however that had more drawbacks by comparison. Look, being molested constantly is not only humiliating, it's also tiring and would be kind of scary if it wasn't for knowing what kind of person Haruhi is. Yes, she is eccentric and probably has severe ADHD along with other problems that should probably be talked about with a psychiatrist, however she is really quite harmless normally. Unlike Kyon, who is outright alarmed by her behavior, I'm just sort of amused by it. Yes, she has god powers, however her subconscious self actually wouldn't really harm anybody. She is really just a hyper excited teenage female otaku normally.

There is, of course, an exception to this, which is if an event causes her severe trauma of some sort, mental or physical. Kyon killing himself would be exactly that kind of stimulus, to the point she may destroy all of existence and create a new one. After all, despite not molesting him, Kyon is really Haruhi's primary plaything. She loves seeing him squirm when she does something that will embarrass him, seeing him scared when she does something very unpredictable, and seeing him secretly extremely frustrated because she is so eccentric. So, if that favorite toy dies, there are consequences for the rest of us obviously. Hell, when Kyon once got sick from a bad piece of meat, a meteorite out of freaking nowhere pulverized the restaurant. It was the size of a penny, but at that speed, it was more than enough to take out the place.

When Kyon does awake, he sees me and groans. I say, "You heard me didn't you. You also know that I can't put on my act here. Kyon, something is going on. I don't know what, but if you are willing to draw up elaborate plans to cut your wrists and steal your mother's medication just to kill yourself, then it's not just some passing fantasy like many teenagers have. I did ask you all that earlier for a reason after all."

The reason I mention what I said earlier is that Kyon will still remember everything said while he was in a coma because of the special features of it. The special features originate because the drug doesn't exist yet, and won't for at least another 30 years. The reason why is not just the advances needed in organic chemistry, but also the advances before it in the understanding and widespread acceptance of Chaos Theory. Chaos Theory is a requirement for any sort of drug that interacts with the brain successfully doing so many functions because the brain is a complex system, just as complex if not more so than the weather. Both require Chaos Theory to understand, which is why in the year 2120, we still can't predict the weather beyond one week.

He said, "Because… the world has a god."

I replied, "That's why? Because our world has someone that's omnipotent, that's why you want to die? Kyon, I thought you were starting to get used to Haruhi. Yes, I understand she can kind of be a bitch at times, and yes, she can seem very sadistic, but Kyon she actually wants to protect a lot. Do you realize how often she keeps you from harm, and how often she has does good things for the world in general? Recently, a cure for freaking AIDS came out, and that was because Haruhi willed it into existence. Now, that may be because she can be a raging pervert at times and doesn't want to deal with STDs, but that's still a great service to the rest of us."

"Mikuru… there is so much you don't know." Kyon said before falling back to sleep.

This is, interesting, to say the least. However, I do know what Kyon is talking probably, which are dreams he has that are sent by Haruhi to him, unless he really does have some secrets he keeps even from me. However, I needed to come back later, when he felt more talkative perhaps. Also when his family came and talked to him, along with others to make him feel that extra bit of guilt that helps move all conversations along.

While away, I thought some about that future I had come from. I came from the year 2150, and a strange future it is. The stuff I told Kyon about a time quake? Bullcrap I made up because the truth isn't really something he needs to know. The future is… an interesting place. In this future, a society rose that was both totalitarian and democratic, both decentralized and centralized, and the ultimate in collectivism. Everyone was hooked up to a computer through cybernetic implants at birth that put them in contact with every other person constantly. Everyone knew what everyone else knew, and therefore everything could be a group decision. The problem was individuality disappeared all together, since everyone knew you, and everything about you. It was totalitarian from this, but also democratic because you had to get a majority vote on everything. It was decentralized as the masses controlled everything, but centralized because everyone answered to the same entity, everyone else through this communication. This global mind created a hive like entity, with the only traces of individualism being thoughts deep within yourself; one place the hive doesn't reach.

When I first time traveled back, I was incredibly scared and lonely because being separated from the hive is like being separated from your parents for the first time, and everything you ever knew along with it. I eventually got used to it, and at that I came to crave these times. However, I knew I would never get to permanently have this craving, because the ties to the rest of humanity back at home are too strong to resist, especially since I've seen individualism destroy entire civilizations. Capitalism, which frequently uses individualism to defend its private property, almost destroyed humanity with how it damaged civilization.

My real purpose to being here is to introduce Haruhi to the masses in the future, therefore making her part of the collective. One might be wondering how in the world I would do this considering this entity I come from doesn't exist yet. Well, it does exist in this time, because I have the cybernetics in me necessary to connect one to the future. I don't have it because I perform a very important role in this entity I come from, which is to provide with it experiences from the outside world. If the entity is a body, I'm its eyes, its ears, its nose, its tongue, and its feeling of touch. I can't perform this function if the rest of this entity connects to me. For, the integration is so powerful that you become an organ inside this entity, not something accomplished by any other society.

I went back later on, and could tell Kyon had some guilt from seeing the others. However, not a lot, mainly because he had probably long ago figured out how to justify everything quite well. Or, perhaps it's because he doesn't really care as much about those around him as we wish to think. It's interesting to see how selfish people really are from the perspective of one who comes from an entity that can't be selfish, for that entity is made up of hundreds of millions separate entities. This is quite similar to the human body, which is a system of different systems working together to keep the whole thing going. That's what society is too, however it's a dream that couldn't be realized until the individual was eliminated through cybernetics, and even the individual still exists, but is now truly powerless against the majority.

Kyon didn't say anything, which isn't surprising. He would need time to sort out his own feelings, something that isn't surprising. I myself will soon need to deal with re-submerging back into that Entity I come from. This Entity has goals after all, formed from the combination of all its components. It has three goals, which are the feeding of every part of itself, the growth of itself through its parts reproducing, and advancement of technology to make the previous two goals easier. Now, I'll wait until Kyon is more talkative, and until then, I hope that I don't get called back to the Entity, for I don't know if I could bear my individuality being stripped, all over again.


	2. To Kill Innocents

To Kill Innocents

There may be something else Kyon is thinking about. When I slept that night, I dreamed that same damn dream again. It comes from that time I really met Kyon for the first time, and one that made me want to change time more. You see, the older Kyon is a massive killer, and one that is insane. He slaughtered children in the millions because he was told to. He was an officer, a major, and he organized the killing of 100,000,000 people. Children, elderly, women, and or course their husbands were all killed. Command told him to kill the people because they were Communists, and that was all there was to it really.

The dream takes place in the year 2050. It's inside a house, with crying children. Kyon walks in, and pulls out a machine pistol. All the children are rounded up in the center of the room, and are then are promptly shot. He had promised the children he would spare them, but he went back on it. I'm one of those children, and only survived because no one decided to check the bodies. I would've slowly bled to death had it not been for the arrival of a woman, who was a real Communist. Or rather, she was a Neo-Communist, who advocated the use of cybernetics to create a Communist paradise, which is what led to the Entity. However, it's interesting to note how the massacres carried out by the United States, along with Japan and the NATO because of their relation with the United States, led to massive slaughter of people that were even supposedly Communist. The radical right abused this heavily for obvious reasons.

The dream itself just replays the events, but somehow always emphasizes that Kyon did it, that Kyon killed me along with all the other children. I say killed because my individual self died that day. The Entity connected me by the time I woke up. I had to build my own individual self all over again when I was briefly away from the Entity. It was painful, for it was like growing up as a child with no parents or peers to cry to. But, I built a personality for myself, but not the one I was as a child.

Now, you may be wondering how I lived to the year 2150 in the health I am. Well, the Entity can easily extend the life of any of its parts, and does so frequently. The longer a part works, the better it's for the Entity because it extends its own lifespan. Every part is needed for the Entity to function fully. The military part of the Entity is like its muscles that clear away resistance, while the farmers are the food production and processing for the Entity, like the functions of the stomach in a human in many ways. The mind is contributed to by all of us, truly creating a collective conscience; therefore that's how it's different from the human body. However, the mind and body aren't separate entities, they are parts of the same whole. Therefore, the difference isn't as large as many like to think. But anyway, all of these parts must be preserved for frequent reproduction is inefficient for the Entity.

The Entity's communication abilities allowed its members to easily out maneuver the governments opposed to it. The only reason really the capitalists, the fascists, and the religious fundamentalists opposed it was because it would take away their power. The legitimate opposition came to it from individualists, like Anarchists. They said the Entity would wipe out the individual, and therefore rob what makes humans unique. However, they were a minority that quickly died out. In the year 2150, the Entity has every person on Earth inside of it.

This reflection I had mostly occurred while I ate breakfast, which consisted of cereal, considering I don't have time for much else. I have to fortify my own individuality with special machines that save parts of myself to release the data out into my brain once again when the Entity clears it. These machines are stored in a compartment in the apartment, where they invade my brain to restore it. Yuki gave me the machines, because the Data Integration Entity wanted me to be an individual. Why? I don't know, I just know that the Data Integration Entity is possibly what the Entity eventually evolves into, however that would beg the question of why it would in effect send two agents to do the same job because the Entity can communicate with every part of time, like the Data Integration Entity I hear.

School feels very lifeless, but it never really had a point. I already know everything and much more that I need to for this society. Learning is instantaneous because of the information transfer, something all kids dream of and all teachers dread because they would be out of a job. However, the price of this in this time is not only school feeling pointless, but everything there too. Kids don't want to admit it, but many, if not all, their social relationships come from either the Internet or experiences at school. Hell, many of their social experiences period originate from these places. I've seen where the Internet goes to in its fullest extent, and for the matter of school, since I don't need it, than the relations go too. Clubs and, later on, the SOS Brigade helped alleviate these things, but they still existed.

When I finished it up today, and I got to the SOS Brigade, I saw something else that had become lifeless. Haruhi, without Kyon present, is incredibly bored. So, she decided to leave herself. This gave me the chance to talk with the others about what happened to Kyon. They all agree that Kyon should just be left alone to think about things, so should be left alone. He actually has a good excuse for being in the hospital, and Yuki did all the homework he had. Yeah, Yuki is just so useful in these functions, and Kyon would owe her a lot if Yuki could appreciate such arrangements, which unfortunately for her, and me because it would be entertaining, can't.

After that, I headed home to discover something I didn't want to see, that I was going to have to head back now, so the Entity could absorb my memories and also erase the personality that had developed. I knew if I didn't go that they would come back to get me, like they did once. You can't escape the Entity, even if you travel through time. So, I went back, hoping they don't find out about the Nano robots I have hidden. I used the device, and went to the year 2150, where my older self will reconnect me.

I arrived, and surely enough, the Older Mikuru was there. She got out that cord, and attached it to me like I was just another computer. At that, I felt my personality slipping away. I also felt the information being shared amongst the Entity, across all of its seven billion parts. My conscience continues to slip away, but fortunately, I know what to do when I get back. I just hope that this isn't too long…

I don't understand why she thinks I don't know about the nano robots. Perhaps it's because she doesn't know where they are; therefore she doesn't have to worry about me getting rid of them. But, I really let her keep them, for if she does, she is more effective. I'm not some cruel dictator, or some totalitarian government; I am what I am, which is the sum of humanity. It's this fate, or of us becoming individuals that only see each other as tools to be used and abused. The latter fate I've seen, which is capitalism, which would destroy humanity and the rest of life with it. It's so self-destructive, and is born out of the individualist authoritarian strategy, which is to keep people separate so they may never rise up to improve their condition.

I know collectivism isn't always that great, but humanity can't keep on destroying itself. Besides, it wasn't a single person who made this choice obviously, but millions put together who started it. Yes, we may look horrific to those unknown to us, considering all the machinery and the lack of self-consciousness in each individual, but that is all right. I'm not one person; I'm seven billion mixed together, to get something entirely new. People aren't losing anything through this arrangement; they are just becoming part of a bigger whole. That's what society is all about, and what human relations are all ultimately about, becoming part of a bigger whole to benefit everyone. It's what allows us to rise above our own pointless desires.

I remember a long time ago a philosopher who opposed me quite constantly. She said she drew a lot from someone named Max Stirner, however reminded us to judge her on her own arguments, not those of an inspiration. However, most of their arguments were the same, and were based around the individual, and how said individual should deny anything, "sacred." This ranges everything from god and the state, to property and traditional family relationships. They are, "spirits," in a sense, and they all enslave the individual to something. Rather, one should only do things that benefit and/or pleasure your own self.

Others have said this too, but they have not taken it to this extreme. They also criticize capitalism heavily, because property is another thing considered, "sacred." It also requires the state, which is something they heavily oppose. Max Stirner said, for example, "The state calls its own violence law, but that of the individual crime." Law is necessary to uphold property; therefore it's rejected along with everything else of the state. Another reason they reject property is that in the case of capitalism, most people ended up with very little property compared to the elites. They couldn't get more, because they lacked the skills and the time to get skills to ascend to higher places on the hierarchy. Therefore, all of those individuals never get to fully enjoy themselves, not even the elite because the elite are told by the system to be "self-sacrificing." They are only pursuing part of pleasure, which is materialistic pleasure, at the denial of all others. They don't truly experience their own individuality.

The area where the woman and Max Stirner differentiate is with morality, although both agree on much here too. They both agree that there is no morality and that, "natural rights," don't exist. "Whoever will be free must make himself free. Freedom is no fairy gift to fall into a man's lap. What is freedom? To have the will to be responsible for one's self." Max Stirner said.

This quote does sum up things mostly, but where the woman differentiates is in two areas. The first is that she claims we should try to live in isolation because others, "corrupt," our individuality heavily. We should just use each other for pleasure, something Max Stirner would've agreed with, and should isolate ourselves from others as much as possible, something Max Stirner wouldn't have agreed with probably. The other area is that she says we should utilize modern technology to help isolate ourselves. Isolation, she frequently states, is the key to keeping our individuality and keeping ourselves from becoming part of a collective. Therefore, this isolation makes it where we are truly ourselves, and not have our individuality compromised by others.

The second area she differentiates is with the emotion love. While Max Stirner says it's okay if one gets pleasure from it, i.e. ultimately just being selfish, the woman says it's ultimately impossible for it not to enslave the individual to something sacred, like the state, religion, and capitalism. This puts our person in an interesting situation, to say the least, if he or she were to choose to follow this ideology. They would probably have to lock themselves in a room with sealed doors, which only open to get stuff occasionally from some sort of system to provide things, i.e. with post-scarcity technology. This facilitates that at least the Internet exist, you could in theory perhaps get everything else delivered in return for some kind of service you provide from inside your home.

The problems with these theories do exist obviously, however they survive much more easily than other ideals, mainly because of post-scarcity technology. If everything is in infinite supply, or just such high supply that it is impossible to profit from anything, than capitalism and socialism both fall apart. Without scarcity, any economics debate, and with it political, is unnecessary. We can all have whatever we want, for what we need is in infinite supply, along with anything we could want. This means either my society, the extreme individualist society, or some other form of post-scarcity anarchism will arise, for after all, our societies have no hierarchy. Now, that's enough, we do think far too much about topics such as this because of the limitless time available now and the lack of such pressures, such as hunger.


	3. The Nation and the Individual

The Nation and the Individual

I finally got back from the future with the Entity. The Nano Robots worked again, but I know it knows because of the massive thoughts I remember. I say massive because the thoughts are really billions of thoughts put together. What both the Entity and that woman have in common later is that they both opposed the state. The Entity has no need for a government considering the entire thing is a single whole; with no parts have particularly high power, so no hierarchy either. Therefore, the state is useless to it, and just a relic from the past. The same goes for the woman as the Entity already stated her thoughts on the matter.

Now, I remember a very important subject, which was what changed Kyon so much. Well, not a lot in some ways, because he was drafted into the military. He was rather good in combat, allowing for the promotions. Although, really it's a case of surviving while everyone around him kept on dying. When he was promoted to major, he was given orders to commit a slaughter. This is really just a case of, "they told me to do it." Nazi soldiers were people once too, but they received orders, and peer pressure made them obey. Nationalistic zealousness in some helped, however many were just following orders. Humans are just like that, there isn't some great brainwashing needed, they'll slaughter millions if you tell them to do so in a hierarchical organization with peer pressure supporting it. If this wasn't true, Nazi Germany would've fallen apart, as would've the Soviet Union, and every other country on Earth for that matter.

Nations are built on violence, and maintain themselves through violence. America killed British soldiers, and committed genocide against Native Americans to found the United States. Britain slaughtered millions through the founding of its empire, and before had millions of people were wasted to get a mere island. Saxons, Angles, and Jutes all fought over it. France was founded by the Franks, who also slaughtered millions in its founding. All of these so called barbarians at the time fought the Roman Empire, which enslaved millions, and killed millions, to form its empire. That same Roman Empire later helped Mussolini form the first Fascist state that helped kill at least 60 million people. Germany we already know of its legacy, with both the imperialistic Kaisers and later on Nazi Germany. Long before both World Wars, the area was inhabited by the Germanic Tribes, who were more of the so called, "Barbarians," who opposed the Roman Empire.

All Nations are built on violence, and much of that violence is the death of innocents. Not those who willing kill each other are really alright in doing so, considering they had a choice. But that reminds us that the reason people commit this violence is basically peer pressure, peer pressure made by hierarchy. The same type of group that makes the cheerleaders popular is also the type that slaughters millions to establish some chunk of land as a Nation. Kyon just happened to be manipulated once again by this great machine to commit massacres, like plenty of others throughout history.

The woman said we had to be responsible for all of our actions, not just swear loyalty to a bigger group. That is impossible for most, because unless one were to shun social contact mostly, they couldn't avoid being caught up in a hierarchy. Perhaps then she is right, we should all live in isolation, because we only end up hurting people if we live together. It doesn't matter what pleasure we get from being with each other, because someone will always plot through the group to get power of it, and slaughter plenty of people in the process. A non-hierarchical organization on massive scale is impossible unless all the individuals in it become one individual. The reason why is an organization is not only defined by the people in it, but the relationships between them. From the lowly foot soldier, to the leader, we have roles in it. All of these organizations are capable of organizing the massive amounts of people to accomplish such goals as genocide, war, slavery, blood sports, totalitarianism, change of the environment, and most of all, the destruction of the individual.

It's this hierarchy group structure that is truly responsible for every human atrocity committed on a massive scale. Both Dustbowls in the United States were caused by it, with the second being caused by global warming which has its origins in capitalism, which itself relies on hierarchy. This organization is like a machine, a powerful machine that serves those at the top of it quite well, at the detriment of everyone else. It's so effective, that almost no one opposes this group because it's so ingrained in society. There's only one group that opposed the entire system, and that is the Anarchists.

Yes, Anarchists are right in stating that hierarchy is really the root of all our problems. Despite what many others would like to think, it's hierarchy that slaughtered everyone in both World Wars, along with every other war in history. It warmed the planet, and would've made it un-habitable had it not been for the Entity terraforming the Earth to get it back to its original state. It enslaved millions through both chattel and wages. So yes, the Anarchists had it right all along, the problem is that they still had too much faith in human beings. We are all too exploitative, too violent, and too remorseless to be able to make any non-hierarchical society work. Well, until the advent of post-scarcity economics that is, but that wouldn't come about until 2040 with the use of Nano Robots and massive satellites in space to pull it off. However, that brought the problem of killing a machine that had served those in power so well for so many centuries. That's why the Entity had to rise, because humans wouldn't adapt otherwise.

That last part is what I'm told; however I never liked that answer. Not that the Individualist answer is better, that we must live in isolation from each other. But reconciling the two is impossible, because that would result in a hierarchy, which relies on both isolating people and brainwashing them with the group to make them tools for the elite. Anarchism could perhaps present another solution, however that would require turning humans into angels that are Vegan and have had their genes edited significantly. Yes, it all goes back to that code of chemicals that make us into what we are, which usually appears to be cold killing machines that have just enough irrationality to be controlled easily. Yes, there are people who have attacked successfully the great machine called Hierarchy and left somewhat victorious, but these victories were short lived. You can't destroy violence and exploitation with more violence and exploitation of your own. This great machine turns our emotions against ourselves, and anything that opposes those at the top, even themselves. It seduces the elites with materialistic pleasure and the sheer addiction of power.

Yes, that Entity apparently passes on the traits of thinking too much about subjects most people don't really care about. The Entity is bad, but it's much better than the hierarchies that exist in Kyon's world. It's hierarchy that made Kyon a killer, not insanity or nationalism, which are both things invented by hierarchy. The first is to keep down people that question the system because of mental differences from the majority, while the latter is just another idea to uphold the machine. It helps disguise the ugly face of hierarchy, like a girl buries her face under makeup to get a guy, or a killer wears a ski mask to avoid guilt.

There I go again, that Entity really does influence all it touches. At least this thought process is my own, and it identifies why the Entity arose in the first place. It isn't particularly malevolent, it isn't some big bad guy that has witty remarks or some villain with big evil plots, it's just a reaction among all the others. It killed hierarchy, which is the most powerful monster in history, by just existing basically. If it can do that by just defending its existence, imagine what would happen if it decided to attack someone. That's a war machine that would be truly unstoppable, even for someone like the Data Integration Entity.

Now, you may be wondering what happened to Yuki and Itsuki in all of this. Well, Yuki was given orders by the Data Integration Entity to kill Haruhi, and she succeeded. That unknowingly allowed the Entity to arise, because even she falls before hierarchy. Without its greatest defender, hierarchy could be destroyed by the Entity. This machine manipulated Haruhi too obviously; she was in its grasp just by interacting with society. Yuki killed her by pretending to be Kyon, who was off slaughtering children at this time. She killed Haruhi with a point blank blast of anti-matter. She wiped herself out in the process, however her purpose as a machine had been served, which was the service of the Data Integration Entity.

On the other hand, Itsuki was just another casualty brought by Kyon himself. He shot him when he was ordered to by the same nation that ordered him to kill all of those children, Japan. Japan, who was really just following the orders of the United States once again, who were both conquered by the great machine called Hierarchy. Itsuki had before become an Individualist like that woman, who had been killed for daring not to join the army according to the draft.

Not that I'm an innocent angel or anything, I've killed my fair share of people too. I'm a child murderer too, and I killed at a much younger age than most. I was one of the children fighting over food, and I tricked a boy into getting me a nice loaf of bread and some beef. I killed him afterwards, because I wanted to eat his body too. I've eaten human flesh numerous times, after my mother told me to do so to stay alive. I've eaten both my parents, and did so because they told me to do so in order to live. I was only 6 years old then, and the boy was when I was 7. Kyon killed me when I was 9, but maybe I was already dead inside. Hierarchy had claimed another victim in its war to turn people into killing machines. Efficient killing machines that could work for the elite well, and would be willing to eat each other before trying to destroy the system. The machine could even work its magic on children, turning them into little killers for the elite.

Hierarchy does have a weakness, which is that it's inherently unsustainable. It's extremely self destructive, constantly having to destroy parts of itself to keep itself alive. The Entity doesn't have to hurt itself to keep itself alive, and that makes it the ultimate in collective efficiency. All of its parts can be directed towards its goals, instead of massive amounts of resources wasted to keep the system alive. This can be the inherent advantage in non-hierarchical systems, however there is no elite in them, meaning that the elite won't accept them. So, they have to keep their inefficient machine, with its one flaw one day killing it, along with all the elites that wanted to keep it.

I thought over all of this during breakfast, while wondering how I would get through school today, considering the boredom. All I know is that I'm on my last legs here, and that soon, I will have to do something very different, which is show Haruhi somehow everything I know. Everything I know about hierarchy, everything I know about the Entity, and everything I know about Kyon. I just hope I'm not too late because I can't take another future like that. We all have our emotional limits before we become machines of violence, which the mind degrades to at times.


	4. To Make Angels

To Make Angels

While going through school, I remember the Anarchists more, and remember how they were really the only ones to get it right with many problems. Not that the effort of non-anarchists were futile, however in the long run they didn't solve the problems because they only addressed the symptoms. Anarchism does, with hierarchy, however they sadly still get some things wrong. Anarcho-Pacifists are too trusting in human beings, therefore their system doesn't work out. Primitivists don't realize that technology is too essential to human progress, and also fall into the Marxist trap of a temporary state. Individualist Anarchists usually fall into Max Stirner's camp, which comes with its own problems and also leads to that woman's philosophy of isolation. Communist Anarchists once again put faith in human nature, which is a truly ugly thing, and so fall. That's really the problem with most if not all anarchists; they trust human nature too much. We are all so violent to each other, and so restrained by our Stone Age brains that we could never make anything work.

We aren't angels, although I'll admit some people try damn hard to be. The problem is we are ultimately restrained by want and need. The latter is people must eat, and eating itself can be violent. Only Vegans really can hope to ever avoid harming animals, and that is a length that most are not willing to go to. Violence is so encoded into our genes that it infects everything we do. Capitalism is an inherently violent economic system, as is the State and for that matter most religions. Not only is it because violence is a part of who we are, but it's such a good tool. With violence, one can gain power and respect that most only dream of. With violence, one can get him or herself large amounts of land. With violence, one can get themselves a group of people who do whatever they want. This are all things that humans are programmed to want to get, therefore they all violently kill each other trying to get them.

Now, you may be wondering what would happen if we changed humans to become more peaceful. Well, that has already been tried, and it actually worked out in some ways. It was an experiment done in 2050 with about 12 children, and they were all turned into, "Angels." They were made into total pacifists who abhorred any type of violence, and their bodies were spliced with plant DNA so that their bodies could perform photosynthesis. All of these children were former criminals, who were now turned into angels basically. Well, the experiment did go well at first, however the children had numerous suicide attempts as time went on. They just couldn't bear a world with so much violence, and with people that don't give a crap who they hurt, as long as they benefit somehow. They did eventually find peace with an Anarcho-Pacifist who they helped form a community in the Russian countryside until it was destroyed in a nuclear crossfire between Capitalists and the Entity.

The, "Angels," had other problems as well. If you can't avoid empathizing with people, you will be hurt too much by what they do as human beings. Normal people are hardly angelic, therefore when their caretakers were ever violent in anyway, they almost always cried. You see, even tone of voice would hurt them, which suggests that violence is an essential part of things like courage and self-determination. That doesn't mean one has to be violent to other people, but it does mean a certain tolerance for violence, something the, "Angels," didn't possess. Even the most hardcore pacifist knows they can't prevent every instance of violence, and that sometimes you must witness violence in daily life to function. The, "Angels," don't have any tolerance, which is why they mentally collapsed. The Anarcho-Pacifist was able to isolate them from the violence of the world enough to allow them to function.

Not the, "Angels," were a complete failure. They were genuinely pacifistic, and could perhaps have succeeded if every single human being on Earth was like them. However, in isolation in a society made up of people that are violent, they failed. Even though they didn't even have to eat, which would save countless resources, they still didn't flourish. However, even with this failure, it does perhaps show us a solution if we were to apply it on a large scale. Besides, it did better than its companion experiment, which was to do the opposite.

That experiment created, "Devils," which was to create violent super soldiers. However, they ended up killing their creators and creating a Communist society before being absorbed by the Entity. They could crack a man's skull open with their bare hands, could catch up with a car, and most of all, had bones that were strong enough to block most bullets. They were mentally made to be violent, and hopefully also obedient if fed properly. However, despite attempts to just make them violent animals, they actually had restraint, however it only applied to each other. Even though they couldn't speak, because the ability to speak was removed, and people tried to brainwash them into obedient animals, they didn't become that. Why? Well, partially it was because the violence they were taught also taught them to be independent. They were also always enraged, because they were taken from the downtrodden parts of society. They had been abused by society, and were abused again by their caretakers. It was this lack of kindness that caused them to shun hierarchy itself, and become something quite different.

When the, "Devils," escaped from containment, they tried to rescue people from the military, and went out of their way to avoid taking another life. They still killed a lot of people, but they weren't able to beat out of them their humanity. This wasn't because they were peaceful, but because they hated their abusers so much. Yes, the same Anarcho-Pacifist who helped the, "Angels," talked to them, however he was just a catalyst to a process that was already taking place. All of the, "Devils," were abused children, and not only that, but they had little to gain protecting the elites. All hierarchy had done was hurt them, therefore the myths of it were already being rapidly destroyed. However, they had problems themselves, coming from the heightened sense of rage with everything. There caretakers were Fascists, so thought that their teachings would easily win them over, not realizing their grave mistakes. The radical right had lost all credibility with the children before hand. Was this chance? Yes, but it does illustrate an interesting point, which is that while violence does breed violence, the cycle isn't so clear cut as to mass produce killers. It's hierarchy, not violence itself that causes humans to commit the massive atrocities. Violence is just a tool, like any other that humans may possess.

While both experiments involved genetic engineering, it was mainly supposed to be the environment that provided the change. The former demonstrated why a peaceful nature perhaps never arose very long in evolution, because it can't survive the real world. The latter demonstrates something interesting, that violent people aren't necessarily bad people. It also demonstrates abuse doesn't necessarily snuff out human compassion, however the reason why it didn't wasn't because humans are good inside. It was actually because of humans not tolerating abuse after awhile, causing them to slaughter the abusers and to change their behavior from that. It's this lack of tolerance that eventually does lead to small improvements, the problem is that it usually only produces temporary solutions that can be quickly swept away by hierarchy.

Now, you may be wondering what in the world the motive for the first experiment was. Well, they wanted good press and the children chosen to become, "Angels," had all been convicted of assault at least, and some had killed people before. So, their parents were thrilled when they discovered their children suddenly lost their violent personalities. What they weren't so thrilled with was how they collapsed when someone just yelled in anger at times. Angels are apparently very difficult to take care of, which is why the parents sent them back to the facility. Perhaps this proves the Anarcho-Pacifist is one of the best parents ever.

Okay, to name this Anarcho-Pacifist, his name is Ivan, and he comes from Russia. Both experiments were conducted in Alaska, which he traveled too frequently when he heard of the experiments and wanted to see if these so called, "Angels," really existed. When he found them, he was both horrified and pleasantly surprised. The first because the children were frequently in agony when he found them from how violent the world was. The latter was because they really were everything they were rumored to be. He vowed to bring them to a place where they would be shielded from the violence of the world, and could be in peace. He accomplished this, and he promised the, "Devils," to free them if in return they would not kill needlessly. They met this promise, and did succeed in saving millions of people.

However, the, "Devils," were eventually absorbed into the Entity, while the, "Angels," had been killed by radiation. So, while they were successful, they weren't able to stop the Entity. Not surprising, however the Entity could probably only be stopped by one like Haruhi, and that is unlikely indeed. I still have no idea how to tell her, considering if I tell her the wrong way she might kill us all. Well, I just hope she can somewhat forgiving if I do. I know I wouldn't be if I was a god…


	5. Talking to God

Talking to God

Ah yes, I now had to talk to Haruhi about everything. How to explain all of this was a good question, something Anarchists know quite well. After all, they have to get through millions of mental assumptions and traditions built into the person's head usually, which is why they have such a hard time. I had to do that, while also trying to get Haruhi to forgive humanity for everything it did to itself, and the Earth. Considering Haruhi may secretly be a very hardcore environmentalist, judging by a trip where she cut open gas tanks while we were on a school trip once. She did it because of an oil drilling operation nearby carried out by the U.S. government. She is also fiercely anti the Okinawa military base.

Going through school, I thought over what to say. I had to be careful, and say everything as gently as possible to make sure Haruhi didn't edit humanity out of existence suddenly. Eventually, the time came, and I entered the SOS Brigade clubroom. Haruhi was there alone, reading a manga called, "Pretty Face," and just sort of relaxing there. She suddenly said, "Mikuru, I know why you are here, but Kyon was right to say there's much you don't know."

At that, she stood up and we both teleported away to the realm Haruhi rules. It was a space of complete darkness except for Haruhi, who now glowed some blindly white it was painful. But then, the world suddenly came into focus, but it was completely black and white. Literally, everything was black, white, or a shade of grey. Does this represent how Haruhi sees the world? Perhaps, however such philosophical speculation isn't something we have time for right now. Especially considering now the world is population with people, but they aren't normal people at all. Everyone was not only colorless, but was faceless. With one exception, which was Kyon, who was also colored.

Haruhi suddenly said, "Mikuru, I know about hierarchy and its hells. I also know about what Kyon becomes. Especially considering that I gave him dreams about he would become. The Entity itself doesn't like my existence, mainly because I have the power to create individualism by the woman you keep hearing. That, "woman," was actually Yuki by the way. The Data Integration Entity had her write all of that in an attempt to prevent the Entity, which is ironic because the Data Integration Entity is the Entity, just 700 years into the future. It time travels, among other things, to cause it to exist in all time dimensions. This isn't a case of self-causation because the Entity would arise regardless of the Data Integration Entity's existence. But rather, it's trying to commit suicide because it feels guilty, which is why Yuki is sent back. It's just too bad that the older Entity knows how to defend itself so damn well that even its future self can't kill it."

She briefly paused for me to soak it in before saying, "Mikuru, the problem is that you don't realize why the Entity would grow to hate itself. It isn't because it snuffed out of the individuality of all those people, but rather it's because it became an individual. It's a paradox of collectivism that it still needs individuals, or in this case an individual, to function. The reverse happened with so called, "rugged individualism," espoused by people like Ayn Rand. That individualism is actually quite weak and dependent on the state to function, for without the state it has no private property or any other rights for that matter. It becomes a sort of collectivism, because it has to run crying to the state like a child to his mother for help. So really, both sides are the ultimate hypocrisy, collectivism becoming an individual or serving an individual, while mainstream individualism becomes collectivism to serve the elite. However, the answer isn't moderation with both, for that would be hierarchy, which is the worst system of all. Rather, we have to reject both these ideals and combine them at the same time. We need to realize that an individual is defined by the relationships he has with other people, not just the individual himself. But besides that, we also need to realize that no single person can ever be trusted with control over masses in anyway, authority has to be from the bottom-up."

She was repeating things I had, or the Anarchists had already said, but that was the point. The world around us showed the problems with our current system though in a very different light. She wasn't for Max Stirner for a completely different reason than most, which was shown in the world itself. We can't live in isolation, which is what would be necessary for the ideology because of humans interact. "A Union of Egos," as he calls it, might be the way to the future of organization, however such an organization would be extremely fragile. Yes, there are non-hierarchical organizations that can defend themselves, however those are temporary and only serve the purpose of perpetuate themselves through activism. A hierarchical system, with all of its flaws, is the one that can the most easily attack other systems. It's inherently imperialistic, which is why Anarchism had a problem rising really, it had to beat hierarchy at its own game, violence. Yes, they could rise a lot without violence, and the system worked quite well once implemented, but then a hierarchical system would use a military of some sort to crush it.

Haruhi suddenly said, "Mikuru, it's time to wake up to the truth. The truth is that humanity will have to change, significantly. Hierarchy is just a sad part of its evolution, but it was meant to just be a phase. Hierarchy has overstayed its welcome, and needs to be replaced by a new non-hierarchical system. This one though will require humanity to biologically change, not just politically. The Angel experiment showed us a way forward, while the Devil experiment showed the good in normal humans if their more primal nature is channeled properly. I'll simply introduce through nature than what humanity couldn't accomplish fast enough through experimentation. They'll need two additional changes though, which are they'll have significantly higher intelligence than humanity does currently, and they'll have higher tolerance for violence than their predecessors. A disease that causes humanity to mutate more quickly will bring on this drastic mutation, and the combination of mutations that create, "Angels," will increase their chances of survivability significantly. However, this disease will have a high fatality rate, 75%, so it will kill a significant amount of people. This is a sadly a necessary addition, mainly because the more violent parts of society must die and nothing I do can ever look like Divine Intervention for I don't want a religion."

Before I could respond, she said, "The reason I didn't activate this plan before was because the trigger for it was concealed by the Entity, which was you. Kyon attempted suicide because I showed him his future self. I did that to trigger the events leading to you talking to me. Before hand, the way this proceeded was interrupted by the Entity figuring out you were the trigger, so it manipulated events to recruit you. Kyon killed you and dozens of other children; something they hoped would cause you to hate him. Well, you didn't fortunately, despite all of their brainwashing and everything they told you. They told you he was just an emotionless machine that killed for whoever hired him. They told you he was just another killer in a world full of killers, but you saw what he was before he was a soldier. He was just another teenage boy, if an albeit rather cute one to you. I myself though saw more in him, however I still end up using him despite everything. I'll have to use him again to spread the disease, to become the world's first Angel. He'll probably be killed; humanity is a master at killing Angels. Turning children into murderous cannibals, turning culture into a tool to slaughter people through nationalism, and most of all, turning this god into a being of denial.

At that, she suddenly transported me to inside a room, with a much younger Haruhi. She said, "I discovered my power the day I died. My parents were killed by Fascists from the United States because my father helped shut down an organization of the type there. They were killed in a hail of gunfire, but I suddenly altered reality so that, didn't happen. However, I wasn't able to perfectly re-create my parents, they weren't even close. I didn't understand at the time, but I understand now why it happened. I may be omnipotent, but I'm not omnipresent, therefore I didn't know them well enough. I can't know any person well enough to resurrect them, except maybe Kyon, and that's only because I've read his mind so many times. I hid from myself through manga, anime, and eccentricity. All escapes, but that's all people really want to do these days, escape. Some through politics and economics, a few through religion still, and most do so now through entertainment."

I realized why we were in the room, as we got to watch it happen. Bullets, tiny chunks of lead that end up having more effect than a thousand kisses or a thousand empty promises of every other politician these days. Despite what they say, the pin is not mightier than the sword. Bullets are definitely mightier than words are on people's lives, both psychologically and physically. No matter what anyone says to Haruhi or me, words can't undo the damage done by bullets. Therefore, the bullet is mightier than the pin. However, it isn't words people are talking about anyway, it is ideas. Words are meaningless without the ideas behind them, however ideas are meaningless if not paired with political action too, something pacifists sometimes fail to realize. You can write a thousand essays criticizing a subject, but shut down a factory for a week, people will listen to you.

Haruhi then sent us to a time with Kyon. She said, "The mind isn't plastic to be mended by events or by people, but rather, it's cold metal that changes when it gets hot. Those shootings, they are like explosions on metal, most events don't take on that sort of quality. Most changes to people are like a slow melting and then reshaping of the mind. It is genetics that really define us, give us souls, and define how others respond to us. This is why we respond and remember so much more to the negative than to the positive. Love doesn't cause explosions, unless paired up with sex, and even then, it's hard, if not impossible, to repair the damage from a car accident that shatters a person's dreams, or someone killing everyone you know because of a political objective you don't understand. The mind does adapt, yes, but it isn't a smooth process. It turns people into killers, of every variety, from serial to political, any type you could want to be."

Eventually, she carried me back to where we started, the Clubroom. There, she said, "Mikuru, go home. Don't worry about this anymore, you have done your job. Also, take care of Kyon, he'll be very helpless soon from becoming the first, "Angel."

At that, I went to the hospital. Little did I know, that Haruhi was hardly done with me, and that Kyon was going to be one the hardest people to take care of on Earth soon because of his status, however that is for another time I'm afraid.


	6. Infectious Angel

Infectious Angel

Kyon went through a rather stressful time, barely surviving the disease. The disease did a lot more than Haruhi warned it would, completely remaking Kyon's body. Not only did it make him have photosynthesis, remove all violent urges with a slight tolerance for violence left, and his intelligence become higher than what the IQ test can measure, but it also completely remade the rest of his body. All the organs were changed to become far stronger and to also feed more efficiently off of the new source of food. Kyon still had to drink water, and occasionally drink special nutrients drinks, but that's it. He was also a pain to take care of, suddenly have the tolerance for violence of a child and having truckloads of people trying to kill him.

The reason why you see is that disease spread, but Haruhi lied about the fatality rate. Instead of being 75%, it was really 97%, because most people can't withstand the change. It isn't how healthy you are before that matters really, but rather it's a combination of your age, how resistant your body is to change, and if you are sick or not at the time. Ironically, if you have a weak immune system, the disease might work out better for you because the virus doesn't have to waste time basically. It can start reconstructing your body much faster, and if it doesn't start soon enough, it will kill you in the process of doing so. The disease has a 3 step process. The first part, it completely demolishes your immune system and takes control over all of your body systems. If that takes longer than 3 days, you'll die. The second part is it completely remakes your immune system to be at least 300 times more effective, however this process takes 3 days so if you had any kind of sickness previously, you'll die. During the process you don't have to worry about getting sick because the virus will destroy any other foreign life forms entering it, however if one is already present than it can't help you much. You could eat rotten meat and not have to worry about getting sick with the virus inside of you but if you had a cold before getting this disease you'll die. The third step is it remakes the rest of your body. This takes actually only one day because it has already done the necessary stuff to your genes in the previous phase; it just needs to replace some proteins now. However, you will feel completely miserable, not that the rest of the process is that fun.

During the first phase, you'll feel like someone lit you on fire while also feeling like you need to eat 10,000 cheeseburgers with 100,000 fries and have 1,000 chocolate shakes with all of that. Add in 100 chocolate covered donuts, and you would be fine you tell your parents. Well, they can't feed you, because your body's digestive system is evolving into something that can't really digest solid food for the most part anymore. This means that if your body doesn't have enough fat stored up for the process, you'll literally starve to death in a couple days. You have to weigh at least 150 pounds for the process to work, and that's in fat, not muscle. So ironically, obese Americans have a better chance of surviving the disease than Olympic athletes. The virus needs all that fat as energy to execute the change basically, hey it has to get power from somewhere considering it already had to spend massive amounts of energy completely demolishing your immune system.

During the second phase, you'll also feel like total shit. You see, every part of your body will feel like very alien to you, as it is going under immense changes. The immune system is being completely re-constructed, while your muscle tissue is re-constructed too, along with tons of other organs. Your heart is literally going to grow in mass to at least 500 grams. Don't worry; your lungs are growing too along with tons of other organs. You'll feel like you are being forcefully stretched out to while every part of your body is screaming a weird type of soreness. You feel like your body is doing a marathon while doing weight lifts with a tank and your parent's car.

I mentioned age, and for good reason. If you are not in puberty while this process is happening, you will die. The reason why is your body is more pliable for the disease, so it can work more easily with it. Anyone else's body is too rigid to use, only an adolescent is suitable.

Anyway, the third phase you are just exhausted. You have had one hell of a week, which you probably didn't get any sleep in. Unfortunately, your not getting any today either. Your organs have been modified yes, however a ton of other functions are finally going into effect from the genes and proteins being ready. Basically, the virus is finishing up in this phase, so there isn't any chance of death from it, however you won't be gong anywhere. Not only are you completely exhausted, but also now your brain is being modified, which means that you'll hallucinate, among other things. Eventually though, this day will end, and you'll get to sleep. Do keep in mind if you were in a dark room, you may starve to death, however if you have at least a little sunlight, you should be nourished enough.

So, if all that goes according to plan, which is highly unlikely, then you get to become an Angel, which is the next step of development for humanity basically. What I just described to you happened to the entire world in about 3 months because this is probably the most infectious disease to ever exist. It's airborne, waterborne, and happens to also exist in any life form imaginable, but will not affect anything at all except humans disease wise. If you see a trace of it in the water, soil, or air in the area you're in, you are probably already infected. The disease has no waiting period though, almost instantly starting the process it was designed to do.

To completely eliminate any chance of divine providence, Haruhi found a way for science to explain the origin of the disease. Basically, an insane scientist in a bunker somewhere created the disease. He created it entirely from scratch, however Haruhi used this chance to edit history in other ways in order to make that not so implausible. Now suddenly, AIDS was now an artificial disease too created by religious fundamentalists who didn't like the progress gay rights was making and by the U.S. government to help control its population. Also, now the U.S. government created the Ebola Virus in an attempt to develop a biological weapon for warfare later.

Anyway, with all of this, humanity suffered immensely from the disease. More than 97% of humanity died because of attempts by government to control the disease spread later by using nuclear weapons. This didn't work out, and ended up slaughtering so much of humanity that soon, only around 60,000,000 people were left, however, that was more than enough to rebuild civilization because of their evolution. Soon, the human population reached into the billions, however humanity would never have as many people as it used to because the, "Angels," intentionally limited their growth to prevent unsustainable population growth.

What happened to Kyon in all of this? He got a normal life as an Angel basically. They advanced, technologically speaking, in just 3 years what would've taken thousands of years for humans. Also, humanity became actually sustainable for the first time in history. They used renewable energy; they constantly invested in increasing the amount of natural capital, i.e. forests and clean water, and finally, didn't grow too fast. Their society could be best described as Anarcho-Communism that became Post-Scarcity Anarchism. The latter made it where humanity no longer was limited by material limitations, and didn't really need a traditional economy anymore.

As Haruhi had told me, the Data Integration Entity suddenly ceased to exist, but not me. I just suddenly changed into an Angel to go along with the new reality, where as Yuki now ceased to exist. Haruhi, of course, survived the disease, however she kept a minor role in things. The society was after all a non-hierarchical society that truly achieved the dreams of Anarchists. Itsuki also just became another Angel, in this new species that had evolved.

Over all, things did work out, finally. We got a society that was what we dreamed of it, however not the way we hoped. Humanity had to biologically evolve, not just culturally, in order to really survive. Now, I feel content, although I didn't get to keep Kyon. He went to Haruhi, which I expected, because after all, she is freaking god. She gets what she wants, although it's okay if he occasionally has some fun with me. I finally have happiness, something I didn't really have before, even if it sucked for the rest of humanity.


End file.
